


Appetizing

by opalmatrix



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: springkink, Established Relationship, Food, Kissing, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disagreement over a dinner choice turns heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetizing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink VIII. Beta by the splendiferous [**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/).
> 
> **Prompt:** Ryo/Dee: kissing someone to shut them up - eggplant

The rain had stopped by the time they came up out of the subway station near Ryo's apartment, and the New York city night air was surprisingly sweet and pleasant. There had been a tasty meal earlier, and Dee was beside him. Ryo felt more than content: he was almost exhilarated. Dee suddenly turned to look at him, and Ryo realized that he'd been humming a lively pop tune under his breath.

"Well, _someone's_ happy tonight," said Dee.

Ryo chuckled. "The weather's turning better, I'm with my best friend, we just had a good dinner ... ."

Dee stopped dead on the sidewalk in front of the building. "A good dinner, huh? It would have been a hell of a lot better if someone hadn't ordered _eggplant_!"

"What's wrong with eggplant?" Ryo tugged gently on Dee's muffler to get him moving again and opened the door.

"It tastes like crap and it's _slimy_!" Dee's voice was so loud that the night security guard, half-dozing on his tall stool, sat up suddenly and nearly fell over. Ryo smiled at him apologetically and towed Dee across the lobby to the elevator.

"And I was supposed to know you felt like this - how? You didn't say anything when I ordered it."

"I thought it might be your secret favorite or something. I mean, I know you like that place - you've been tryin' to drag me in there for months. But jeez, if you wanted that garlic sauce, you could've had it on chicken or something. Or pork. Or even _squid_. But a whole plate full of eggplant ... so help me, Ryo, I even tried a piece. And it was still just like always - gross. Man, we had eggplant parmesan once a month back in the orphanage, like clockwork - it was supposed to be a treat, and they made us clean our damn plates every time. I always thought I was gonna die, choking that slimy stuff down -"

The elevator car arrived. Dee stomped in and leaned against the back wall. Ryo shrugged and followed him, pushing the button for his floor. As the doors closed and the car rose, the mirrored walls showed a myriad of sulky, sexy Dees and apologetic Ryos, all staring at each other. "Well, I do really like eggplant with garlic sauce, or stuffed with shrimp. And I never knew you had an issue with 'slimy,' Dee."

"Who wouldn't! It's disgusting!"

"Maybe sometimes it's not, though?" Ryo tried to smirk like Dee, but the mirrors showed him a multitude of sheepish little grins instead as the car came to a stop.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'd like to know when!" Dee was loud enough that Ryo was sure all the neighbors could hear, because the elevator doors were opening. His cheeks were hot as he stepped out into the hall. Dee followed him, a really hilarious look of indignation and mystification growing on his face. Ryo stifled a snort of laughter.

"And now you're laughing at me! First you make me eat slimy eggplant and then you laugh -"

He probably had plenty more to say, but Ryo grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, hard. Dee couldn't get the words past his partner's tongue, although at first it felt like he was trying. Dee's mouth was perfect, hot and wet, and after the first surprised moment of resistance, he started getting into it. Ryo spun them both around toward the apartment, pulled out his keys, and opened the door without releasing Dee's lips. Dee pushed him inside, and Ryo kicked the door shut as soon as they were both clear.

They fell onto the couch, Dee (of course) on top. It was a couple of minutes before they stopped to breathe.

"You little wacko, what's gotten into you?" panted Dee.

Ryo raised his head and licked along Dee's wet, swollen lower lip: "Hmmm ... it's wet, and slippery, and ... ."

"That's _different!_ Arrrgh, don't say it!"

"So stop me."

And after that, there was no more talking.

 


End file.
